Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport is a bionic superhuman and is a main character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. She is the middle child of her siblings, and is also the only girl. Her main ability is super speed. She will join forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar Storm (along with her younger brother, Chase) to track down all villains, and help protect the world. She is portrayed by Kelli Berglund. Biography Background Bree is a bionic superhuman who was genetically engineered by Douglas Davenport, but raised by Donald Davenport, Douglas' older brother. In Season 1 of Lab Rats, her new stepbrother Leo took her, along with Adam and Chase, out of the lab in which they lived and showed them the real world. In Season 2, Bree got older and more used to the outside world. She learned about her origins in "Bionic Showdown", and that Douglas was her real creator who wanted to use her and her siblings as bionic soldiers. In Season 3, Bree becomes moodier, and destroys her bionic chip, because she wanted freedom, and thought that being bionic was stopping her from the normal teenage life that she wanted. Along with Adam and Chase, she had to face Victor Krane, an evil bionic mastermind who was Douglas' evil partner. Her secret was revealed to the world by Krane's lead soldier, a bionic girl known as S-1. At the end of the season, Bree and her brothers get relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy to train Krane's bionic soldiers. In Season 4, Adam, Bree and Chase keep training the students, but come across Giselle (Douglas' evil ex-girlfriend), a resurrected Marcus, and her army of androids. Bree also faced against Dr. Gao, a bionic mad scientist who sought to wipe out all life on Earth. In late Season 4 of Lab Rats, she, along with the rest of her siblings, met a fourth sibling for the first time named Daniel Davenport. After the students got the bionic upgrade, Bree and Chase agreed to join the Elite Force. Season 1 TBA Personality She is a middle child of the bionic trio and is the only girl. She is also somewhat irresponsible and has reckless tendencies. She often overreacts in situations, but is still kind at heart and deeply cares about her family. She's sassy, opinionated, and very sarcastic at times, with a snarky sense of humor, always with a smart retort ready. Although she complains about them a lot, she loves her brothers. Family Chase Davenport Main Article: Brase Chase is Bree's younger brother. They care a lot for each other, but also tease each other once in a while. Chase teases Bree about her not being able to keep a boyfriend, and Bree teases Chase about being a nerd. However, they love each other inside and would do anything for each other. When Bree thought Chase died, she was really sad and blamed herself. They have a pretty strong relationship. In the Lab Rats finale, they both decided to join the Elite Force. Donald Davenport Main Article: Bronald Bree is Donald's adoptive daughter/super fast bionic niece. Donald is over-protective of her and really cares for her. When Bree made him realize that he always spends time with Adam and Chase, he felt bad and did something with her instead. He calls her his 'Princess'. Relationships Oliver Main Article: Broliver Oliver was Bree's love interest in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. They had a crush on each other, and she called him cute. She lost interest in him when she realized that Oliver reminds her of Chase. It's a possibility that since they will team up, they are currently on friendly terms with each other. Friends Skylar Storm Main Article: Brylar Skylar and Bree met in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. They both fought over Oliver until they destroyed the Incapacitator and Bree realized that Oliver reminded her of Chase. They did end up becoming friends, however. They both agreed that they shouldn't have underestimated each other. In Lab Rats: Elite Force, Bree seems to have taken on the "bigger sister role" between the two. Powers and Abilities Bionic Abilities * Super Speed: Super Speed is Bree's main bionic ability. She runs super fast, she can't be seen by others. She can run over four hundred miles an hour. According to Leo she can run at the speed of sound, which is 761.21 mph. however, she stated herself that she can run 500 miles per hour. So it is unknown how fast she can exactly run. ** Speed Fighting: Her speed hits give her inhuman force that compensates for her lack of bionic strength. She did this in battle against S-1 and Giselle. ** Speed Talking: She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. ** Speed Typing: Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all of the words that exist in a minute. ** Sonic Cyclone: When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. ** Speed Drawing/Painting: Bree can draw or paint with her super speed. * Vacuum Generation: Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. Chase told her to create a vacuum to slow the collider down. ** Speed Whirl: Bree can super speed around enemies to catch them off guard. As shown when she super speeded around Gamma Girl in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. * Super Jump: When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She's also able to jump onto ceilings and adhere to them without any support. * Mental Navigation System: Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. * Wall Sticking: She can stick to walls, but is still affected by gravity. * Super Agility: Bree has a lot of acrobatics that make her effective when she's fighting, she can perform aerial cartwheels, and high flips. * Vocal Manipulation: It was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. * Super Durability: Like her brothers, Bree can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people and cut them in half can only stun her. * Invisibility: Douglas gave her the ability to turn invisible. She used her invisibility to turn invisible when she snuck into Troy West's dressing room and figured out his and Giselle's evil plans. Temporary Bionic Abilities *'Super Intelligence:' In an episode of Lab Rats, Bree switched her bionic chip with her siblings for a day which gave her Super Intelligence, one of Chase's abilities. *'Super Strength:' This ability is from Adam Davenport. Bree had this ability for one day when switching abilities with him. *'Commando App:' In one episode of Lab Rats, Spike Vs. Spikette, Chase's Commando App, Spike, refused to fight Spikette, so Douglas gave Bree a temporary Commando App he called "Spikerella". Non-Bionic Abilities * Martial Arts: Like her brothers, she knows martial arts, due to being trained by Donald. She was able to casually flip Chase over, and he is a trained and capable fighter. * Bravery: Bree is very brave and willing to give herself for the sake of others, when Chase was trying to hold on to the railing, she fought Marcus and to save Chase. * Great Aiming: '''Bree has exceptionally good aim. * '''Girl Tears: '''Bree uses this ability to make Donald not punish her. Bree says this is stronger than any bionic ability. (Note: this ability hasn't been shown to actually work). * '''Interrogation Resistance Training: '''It is mentioned that Bree and her siblings have all been trained in interrogation resistance by Donald. Glitches * '''Uncontrollable Navigation: When she gets nervous, she runs around randomly. * Scrambled Navigation: Her mental navigation system is messed up when exposed to the LEMP. * Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation: When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices and noises. When she loses her temper, it will manifest involuntarily and become inhumanly deep. * Glitching Eyes: It is revealed that she wasn't used to the flash on the camera, making her eyes turn into a shiny shade of black. * Overuse: It's revealed that if Bree keeps running at top speed for too long, her heart rate will eventually get too high, and kill her. * New Chip Fix 1 - Flying Upward: When Davenport fixed Bree's chip first, her super speed made her fly upward and on the ceiling. * New Chip Fix 2 - Running Backwards: When Davenport attempted to fix her chip a second time, her super speed made her run backwards. Trivia *She is the world's second bionic superhuman. *She is the fastest person in the world. *She thinks Oliver reminds her of Chase. *She has two of Skylar's former powers: super speed and invisibility. *Prior to Skylar joining in Lab Rats: Elite Force, Bree was the only girl on the team. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bionic Category:Heroes Category:2016